It's Called Love
by T2 Angel
Summary: Maleficent pays a late night visit to Aurora weeks after the fall of Stefan and it proves very insightful for the fairy in terms of her relationship with Diaval. Will this new light help Maleficent accept what she has spent so long denying or is the pain of the past too much for her to overcome?


**A/N: Hey, everyone. Still working on so much stuff but I had to write this. I was watching Maleficent again and this story just popped into my head. I like how it turned out. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **It's Called Love**

Aurora walked through the castle that night, taking in the new atmosphere. It was dreadfully dark here. It matched her father's personality in his final years. She was going to have to do something about that very soon.

She heard the sound of rushing wind go directly above her. She looked to see Maleficent, hovering just overhead. She smiled, "Hello, Godmother."

Maleficent smiled back. "Hello, Beasty."

Maleficent landed, her feet softly touching the ground. Smiling even brighter, Aurora threw her arms around Maleficent's core, tightening her into a hug. Maleficent couldn't help but feel warmth spread through her body as she hugged her goddaughter back.

Aurora let her go but took hold of her hands, "I'm glad you came to visit. Are you still coming for tea tomorrow?"

"Of course. I just wanted to see you and see if you needed anything."

Aurora smiled brighter. "You spoil me, Godmother."

"I intend to. As much as possible."

"I'm just fine but your company is always welcome."

"As is yours."

Aurora motioned toward the pathway, "Walk with me."

Maleficent nodded and they proceeded to walk around the castle wall.

Aurora groaned, "It's so dreadful, this lack of color. I plan to do something about that, soon."

"It's night, Aurora," Maleficent smiled. "You can hardly give a fair judgement right now."

"It's just as depressing in the sunlight. It has to change. The dark days of this kingdom are over."

"That's a relief to hear."

"For you as well as me. I want the people to know that we are no longer obsessed with the Moors or their downfall. That's all in the past."

"A dark past."

"Those can lead to bright futures. I read once that it is always darkest just before dawn."

"If anyone can bring the dawn about, Beasty, I have every certainty it will be you."

Aurora smiled. "How are the Moors?"

"Brighter than they have been in a very long time. The fair-folk don't walk in the depression I put on them."

Aurora walked in front Maleficent, stopping her. "You were hurt, Godmother. They understand that."

"I imprisoned them, ruled over them. I had no right."

"You did something wrong, yes. But you're trying to make up for it now. They will forgive you, in time, but, you must forgive yourself."

"That's not as easy as I would like it to be. I'm not entirely sure that I can."

"You will. I know it."

Maleficent smiled. "You are quite insightful this evening, Aurora."

Aurora smiled. "Perhaps. I do like knowing about the world around me."

"I've noticed." They continued walking.

"How's Diaval?"

Maleficent smiled, "He's fine. Still flying about."

Aurora looked at her godmother and noticed something. "Hm. Interesting."

Maleficent looked at her. "What?"

"Hm." Aurora skipped forward a couple of steps.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing, just…" She turned her around, letting her dress fan out. "I noticed a rather pleasant smile on your face."

"I'm near you, child. I always smile, then."

"Yes but… just now… the smile was quite different."

Maleficent rolled her eyes, "Don't be ridiculous, Aurora. A smile is a smile."

"Oh, there are differences and I saw quite the difference just now."

"Your use of the word 'quite' seems liberal at the moment."

"And correct. I simply asked how Diaval is doing and…"

"I did not smile because of Diaval," Maleficent protested.

"Are you certain?"

Maleficent smirked. "Quite."

Aurora giggled. "Let us see then." She strode back over to Maleficent. "The ordeal with my father ended three weeks ago and, yet, you keep him by your side." She smiled. "And I haven't heard of either of you complaining about that."

"Oh, Aurora!" Maleficent grumbled.

"Then there's the fact that, as powerful as you are, Godmother, you insisted that Diaval go with you on the most simple of tasks and the most dangerous when you braved my father's wrath to save me."

Maleficent was starting to find herself flustered. She wasn't used to that. "He… he swore to me a debt of servitude."

"Ah. Of course, he did. And, when he disobeys you, what is his punishment?"

"Diaval has never…"

"Really? So, all the days he played with me were, entirely, sanctioned by his mistress?"

Maleficent opened her mouth. "Well… well, no…"

"And, servants don't talk back to their mistresses. I've heard you both argue… _quite_ … a bit. He's even laughed at your expense."

Maleficent sighed, conceding that there was more to her relationship with Diaval than that was on the surface. "I suppose… he's not my servant. He's my friend. One of the few I've ever had. For a while, he was all I had."

"He's more than that."

Maleficent looked at her, questioningly. "What do you mean?"

Aurora sighed, sobering for the moment. "Godmother, you fear anyone getting close to you. Did you not think that I noticed?"

Maleficent remained silent.

"It's true that all of the fair folk were afraid to approach you… but you made no effort to get close to them."

"I knew they were afraid. There was no point."

"Perhaps. But the same was true for you and me. It was a little while before you let me close to you."

"I didn't want to frighten you."

"I know. But Diaval was always close to you."

Maleficent had no reply for that.

"Right from the beginning, he was right there at your side. You never stopped him. He has always been at your side."

Maleficent opened her mouth but she realized something, "You're right."

Aurora smiled.

"I… I've always had him by my side. I wouldn't let anyone close. I wanted to make everyone suffer and… he stood by me. All of that hatred, all of that pain, all of the… the anguish. And he stood by me." Maleficent shook her head, "Before… I just wanted him to be the wings I didn't have… then… his friendship…" She paused. "What's happened? What's happened to me?"

"I know," Aurora declared.

She looked at her goddaughter, "You know?"

"Yes."

Maleficent inclined her head to the side.

"You think about him, a lot, yes?"

Maleficent nodded.

"He's always on your mind. When he touches you, in any way, are you frightened?"

"Of course not."

"Do you wish to pull away?"

Maleficent paused. "Well, no, but…"

"Do you, and really think about this, Godmother… do you wish that sometimes his hands would never leave you?"

Maleficent opened her mouth but no words came. She couldn't figure out what to say to that.

"You dream of him, don't you?"

Maleficent's eyes widened.

"I wonder if you wish him to kiss…"

"Aurora!"

Aurora giggled.

Maleficent forced down a blush. "You… may have a valid argument, Beasty." She thought about it. "A _very_ valid argument." She exhaled, "Goodness… what is happening?"

"Don't you know?"

"What?"

"How you're feeling, how you've been thinking. It's only obvious."

"Obvious?"

"Yes. And you know what it is, as well."

"I do?"

"Yes." Aurora walked up to Maleficent and took the fairy's hands in hers. "It's called love, Godmother."

Maleficent stared at her, blankly, all of the air taken from her right at that very moment. Hearing that word "love" was foreign to her in the context that it was meant now. It was a handful of seconds before she was able to speak again. "What?"

"Love." She smiled, brighter. "You love Diaval."

Maleficent shook her head and slowly pulled her hands away from Aurora. She turned to the side, looking out over the field in front of the castle. "No. No. I… I cannot."

Aurora cocked her head to the side, "Cannot? I don't understand."

Maleficent looked at her and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Aurora… what was left of my heart, you took. I cannot love, not like I once did your father. I never can again."

"You can't truly believe that."

"Why not?"

"Because your heart wouldn't flutter when you see Diaval. You wouldn't have just a touch of sadness when he flies off." Aurora took her godmother's hand again and rubbed it, "And you would've sent him away the second you no longer needed his 'services'."

Maleficent wanted to deny all of that but she couldn't.

"You love him, Godmother. You have for so long but you've been afraid to. You let what my father did to you, horrible as it was, make you believe that there was no such thing as love." She shook her head, "But my father didn't love you, Godmother. Maybe… maybe once he did but, after a while, he didn't. He didn't love me or my mother. This hurts… but, after a while, my father only loved himself. He loved his power, his throne, his castle. He may have even loved just the thought of revenge. He didn't know love, anymore. Not like I do, not like you do, and not like Diaval does."

Maleficent back at her, stunned. "'Like Diaval does'?"

Aurora giggled, "Godmother, you really do miss quite a few things. Yes, like Diaval does. Diaval loves you."

Aurora's apparent wisdom confounded Maleficent. "How do you know… _any_ of this?"

"I'm young, Godmother, not ignorant and not stupid."

Maleficent smiled. "You thought I was your godmother when we first met, not the evil fairy who cursed you. I'd hardly call that good judge of your surroundings or your ability to understand people."

"I must beg to differ with you based on the solitary fact that I was right. You're not evil and, when you really think about it, you were cursing my father. I just… happened to get in the way. And you've always been my godmother." She paused. "Come to think of it," she smiled brighter, "Diaval's been my godfather!"

Maleficent had a laugh at that. "I suppose he has." Her smile faded. She let her mind play the events of hers and Diaval's relationship. "Love."

"Yes. It's not a bad thing."

"But it is a frightening thing."

"Yes, it can be. But you love me and I love you."

"A different kind of love."

"But no less daunting. Remember the spinning wheel?"

"I'd rather forget."

"I know but that's my point. Love, in all its forms, comes with a bit of a daunting presence to it. But… it was worth it for us."

Maleficent smiled, warmly. "Yes. It absolutely was and it always will be."

Aurora smiled. "I think it's worth it again. Just one more time, Godmother. I know it'll work."

Maleficent looked back toward the Moors. "Beasty…"

Aurora cocked her head to the side.

Maleficent looked at her, "You are wise beyond your years."

Aurora smiled. "I don't know about that. I just want you to be happy. You should be."

"I love you, Aurora."

"I love you, too, Godmother."

They embraced one another and Maleficent kissed the top of her goddaughter's head, causing Aurora to giggle.

Maleficent took a step back, "Now, if you'll excuse me, your majesty, I have business to discuss with a raven."

"Very well. Remember: I want both of you here tomorrow at noon for tea. Don't be late."

"Of course not. Until tomorrow, Beasty."

"Until tomorrow, Godmother."

Maleficent flew off and Aurora smiled, leaning against the railing as she watched her godmother fly through the sky.

* * *

Maleficent landed on her favorite hill and looked out over the Moors. Her conversation with Aurora was resonating in her heart. She made her decision before she left the castle: she was going to talk to Diaval. Everything Aurora said made sense and, when she thought about it, she knew it all already but couldn't accept it. She had to get past her fear. She could be happy, it was her chance. She was going to take it.

She looked up to see Diaval flying toward her. This had to be resolved because Aurora was right: she did have strong feelings for her servant. She swirled her magic toward him, morphing him back into a man.

Diaval smiled at her.

That was all it took for Maleficent's heart to flutter. She realized, then and there, that she had felt that before but never acknowledged it.

"Good evening, Mistress," Diaval greeted.

She nodded, "Good evening, Diaval."

"How's Aurora?"

"Doing fine. Very well adjusted, I can't help but notice. Too wise for her years, as well. Though, wisdom is not a bad thing."

"She's always been bright."

"Bright and wise with a beautiful heart. She will be a good queen."

"Of that, I have no doubt." He walked toward her, "In what way, did she prove herself wise?"

She took a breath and prepared herself. "By revealing to me… what I truly needed to see."

He jerked his head back. "Really? Little Aurora did that for you?"

"I did say 'beyond her years'."

"You did. And what did she show you?"

She considered saying it but she wasn't sure she could get the words out. She wanted to take action, a very brave and risky action. She walked closer to him, her wings dragging behind her. She placed a hand on his cheek.

Diaval felt his heart skip a beat. The feel of her hand always send a jolt of energy through him; to have her hand on his face now was second to nothing else he had experienced. "M…M-Mistress…"

"Please, Diaval," she whispered. "I have to see if my heart can still feel this."

"Feel…"

"And… I'm sorry… for this."

She pushed herself up on her toes and pressed her lips to his. It was a soft, chaste kiss but it completed a bridge of emotions that had been over nearly twenty years. They lingered for a while before separating, both of them have to inhale again. They stared at each other for a while as their hearts were warmed by this simple act. After another second, the act turned not so simple. They moved toward each other for another kiss and, soon, they became greedy with no complaints from either side.

After a few moments of embrace, Maleficent put a breath of space between them. "Oh, dear…"

Diaval blinked in surprise. "Mistress… what… what was that?"

She began to worry. "Did… didn't like it?"

"Far more than, I think, I can express. I just… why? I… I always assumed that… that you would never…"

"So did I. I never thought I would… I would never feel this again."

"Feel what?"

She smiled. "It's called love, Diaval. I never thought I would know this meaning of it again in this way." She looked him in the eyes, "I love you, Diaval."

He was speechless. He wanted to freeze those words in his mind forever. If this was a dream, he never wanted to wake up.

His silence did still leave her a little concerned. All this was very uncertain for her. "I'm risking the heart I didn't know I had. Please, say you love me."

He didn't even hesitate. "I love you, Mistress." He looked into her eyes. "I love you, Maleficent."

She gasped then smiled at him. "You've… you've never said my name before."

"I… I imagined it would be… appropriate?"

"Very appropriate." She kissed him again.

He became absorbed by it even more than the first one. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. She was taken by surprise but she was not complaining at all. They stopped the kiss but their embrace.

"What now?" he asked.

"For now," she smiled, "we enjoy this. Tomorrow is tea with the Beasty and she's going to gloat."

"I think we'll be alright."

"This is Aurora we're speaking of."

He thought about that then smiled, "Agreed. We're doomed."

She giggled softly and pulled him closer.

* * *

Aurora was sitting at her table at noon, having the tea and small cakes all set out. She looked at the sky and saw Maleficent and Diaval in raven form flying down. Maleficent landed and morphed Diaval back to his human form.

Aurora looked at them a second, wondering how the talk went.

Maleficent smiled and took hold of Diaval's hand.

Aurora beamed from ear to ear, "I do believe this is one case where you must confess that I was the wiser, Godmother."

"Careful, Beasty," Maleficent said, as she and Diaval sat down. "Your pride is showing."

Diaval shrugged, "All things considered, I think she's allowed some time to revel."

"Of course. Take her side."

"I don't need to gloat," Aurora declared. "My victory is simply in you two being happy."

Maleficent smiled and looked at Diaval, "I am."

"As am I," he replied, taking hold of her hand.

Aurora couldn't stop smiling. She raised her cup of tea. "To love."

Diaval picked his cup up, as well, "To love."

Maleficent smiled and did the same. "To love." She looked at the two people who meant the most to her in the world, taking how truly fortunate she was to have them. "In all its forms."

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you guys liked it. I know I did. Have a great one, guys!**

 **Please, show me some love by leaving some reviews! Thank you!**


End file.
